Breaking Free
by Jnarissa-Reilea
Summary: Nicki, or Nickita of Conte- Crown Princess of Tortall, has been arranged to marry Prince Ezra since...her whole life. Problem being she don't want to be the Emperess of Carthak. All she wants is to walk down the street and not be bowed or cutsied to.OC-OC


**Breaking Free: Chapter One**

**Summary:** Nicki, or Nickita of Conte - Crown Princess of Tortall, has been arranged to marry Prince Ezra since... well her whole life. The problem is she doesn't want to be the Emperess of Carthak. All she wants is to be able to walk down the street and not be bowed, curtised or 'Your Hignessed' to. **(OC-OC)**

**Disclaimer:** Everything associated with Tamora Pierce's books doesn't belong to me. This would most probably be all of it, by the way.

**Warning:** Probably OOC and language.

**Chapter One: Unfair.**

_"NICKI!"_

Nicki's fingers slipped on her arrow as the voice echoed through the archery fields. The arrow shot through the air and smacked into a tree only centimetres above Neal's head. Neal, Sir Nealan of Queenscove to be correct, chuckled and attempted to pull the arrow from the trunk; Nicki smirked as Neal had to use all his strength to pull it from the trunk.

"Lucky shot," Neal said through his teeth as he continued to struggle.

Nicki tapped his shoulder as she walked passed. "Don't feel so bad," she teased and rushed around the corner as he made a playful lunge for her.

_"NICKITA!"_ the voice followed her.

Her eyes widened as she realised how angry the voice was getting. It was her father's voice. King Roald, son of Jonathan and Thayet. And when he was mad, it was usually her fault, and this time it was definately her fault.

She stopped at a fork in the path, deciding which way to go when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her slim figure through a hole in the bushes.

Nicki let out a trail of giggles as the hands tickled her softly.

She looked up into the face of a seventeen-year-old squire; Jamias of Queenscove, whose father she had just 'accidentally' shot an arrow at.

"Have you been picking on Father again?" Jamie asked, leaning against a tree trunk.

Nicki drapped her legs over his, leaning into his chest. "Maybe," she said slyly.

Jamie chuckled and curled his arm around her waist. "You know you're beautiful when you're smiling."

"You know you're a total kiss ass," Nicki told him, tucking a strand of her straight, black hair behind her ear.

Jamie leant forward and pressed his lips against her collar bone, just before her name rang across the palace fields. Jamie quickly sat up straight.

"What did you do now?" he asked.

Nicki elbowed him in the stomach. "What makes you think I did something?"

Jamie gave her the you've-always-done-something look, which she didn't like, mainly because so many people did it to her. Jamie's eyes traveled over her body, and he discovered the reason why Roald was screeching her name around the palace.

"You skipped out of a dress fitting?"

"No," Nicki said, holding her head up, "I let them make me put on the dress."

"Nic!"

"What?" Nicki said, angrily getting to her feet. "I don't see why I have to get this stupid dress."

"Because you're supposed to going to Carthak, remember? You're getting married."

Nicki stood suddenly, glaring. "You make it sound like you want me to get married," she shot.

Jamie stood also. "I don't want you to, its just... You're a princess, I'm just the third son of a noble family, what chance do I stand?"

"Jamie, I love you," Nicki said, stepping towards him.

Jamie took a step back, turning around. "I love you too, but I'm not being fair to you either. So... I'm sorry," he said and disappeared through the trees.

"Jamie! Wait!" Nicki called after him.

Suddenly a hand laid on her shoulder, making her jump.

She turned around to find her father standing behind her.

"Er- Hi, Daddy," she said, attempting a sweet smile.

Roald's eyes narrowed.

**END CHAPTER!**

_I know this was so short, but I swear, it'll be so much longer the next time. Double promise._

_**-Ashlee, kisses.**_


End file.
